The proposed research will use a same-different reaction time procedure to investigate: 1. the development of flexible processing strategies in word recognition. 2. the issues of phonological coding stages in word recognition. 3. differences in word recognition strategies occurring between achieving and non-achieving third and fifth grade readers.